


Zoro/Luffy Drabble Collection (2010)

by tehsoupie (TheSoup)



Category: One Piece
Genre: 2010, 2010 Fic, Awkward Romance, Blood and Injury, Community: onepieceyaoi100, Drabble Collection, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-06
Updated: 2010-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:34:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23606875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSoup/pseuds/tehsoupie
Summary: A small collection of Zoro/Luffy drabbles I wrote back in 2010. Prompt fills for the LiveJournal community, onepieceyaoi100.1.) BLACKMAIL - Sanji has inside info regarding Luffy and Zoro's "secret" relationship, and has special plans for Zoro if he wants to keep it a secret. Prompt: Confessions2.) SMIRK - Zoro's threshold for pain is beyond human. Prompt: Zoro3.) HANDS -Whatever was the situation called for, Zoro was happy to give Luffy his hands. Prompt: FluffPG-13 WARNINGS: sexual humor, a bit of blood and injury in Zoro's case, a bit of implied sexual content
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Roronoa Zoro, Roronoa Zoro & Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	1. Blackmail

**Author's Note:**

> AUTHOR'S NOTE AS OF 04/11/2020: I originally wrote these drabbles back in 2010, when I was still fresh from reading the manga and discovering my love for the Zoro/Luffy dynamic. I fixed one spelling error in the first one, deleted some words from the second one, and slightly changed the wording in the third one. I hate how I wrote 10 years ago, but I stopped myself from completely rewriting it. I feel like preserving the text was more important than preserving my pride. I hope you still enjoy them!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanji has inside info regarding Luffy and Zoro's "secret" relationship, and has special plans for Zoro if he wants to keep it a secret. Written for the prompt "Confessions."

“ **L** isten here, you crap-swordsman,” Sanji said. “I know everything.”

Zoro was confused. “…the hell are you talking about?”

“You and Luffy. _This_.” Sanji’s index finger penetrated his other hand in a recognizably perverted gesture.

Realization dawned. “…Th-that!” Zoro’s face paled, his body contorted in an “Ack!” pose. “He-he talked me into it…!”

“I’ve known for a while, but to keep my lips sealed, you’re on dish duty for the next three months. No complaining, or else the crew gets an announcement.”

The cook’s smile told Zoro he had been waiting for this.

Gritting his teeth, Zoro inwardly cursed his fate.

\--


	2. Smirk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoro's threshold for pain is beyond human. Written for the prompt "Zoro."

**T** imes like this, with his blood staining his skin and time racing on hot heels, Zoro was more alive, more vibrant and ready to soar. It was times like this, near death – that’s when he energized, brimming with emotion, willpower, and a special brew of happy suffering.

He had jumped in the way of the blow, took the blast and blister with his body, arms spread out to embrace the heavens. 

And didn’t blink. 

Didn’t react, except for the glimmer of a smirk.

The agony racking his senses, his flesh splitting from the blades punishing his loving foolishness-- as long as Luffy wasn’t hurt, Zoro was just fine, ho’, and dandy bleeding his love all over the gravel.

\--


	3. Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whatever his captain desired, Zoro was happy to give Luffy his hands. Written for the prompt "Fluff".

**T** hose hands—Zoro’s hands, callused, warm, large, and salty. Hands for holding swords, hands for pleasuring and hands for comforting; whatever Luffy needed, Zoro was there to give.

_This time, hands for bandaging._

“Why don’t you get Chopper to do it?” Zoro grumped while cleaning the recent battle-made wounds on Luffy’s unclothed belly and severely tense back.

“I wanted you to do it,” said Luffy, sounding happy and a bit sleepy. “Zoro’s hands always make me feel better!”

_Hands for loving and fixing, hands for caring and doctoring, hands for touching and healing._

“I wanted you to do it, like we did a while ago.” Luffy smiled back at Zoro as the swordsman decorated him with wet salve and band-aids. “You know, when there wasn’t a doctor and we helped each other.”

“Before Nami and any of the others joined?”

“Back then, you and me were alone and the only ones who ever got hurt.”

Zoro nodded his head, silent, as he understood. He remembered those times, too.

Still quiet, he unrolled fresh gauze and reached around Luffy’s thin torso. As his hands worked deftly, he placed wispy powder-like kisses, gentle and erotic, on Luffy’s naked and beckoning neck, shoulders, back.

_Hands for defending and protecting. Hands for communicating desire._

Zoro finished wrapping Luffy’s belly, turning his captain fully to face him, pushing Luffy to sit in his lap.

_Hands for teasing and foreplay, hands for claiming and wanting and choosing._

Staring in Luffy's determined and ruthlessly optimistic eyes, Zoro used his warm and rough hands to hold the sides of Luffy’s face. He pulled Luffy closer as they kissed, deeper and deeper.

_Hands for holding, hands for rescue, hands for his captain – his captain, alone and only._

Whatever his captain desired, Zoro was happy to give Luffy his hands.

\--

**Author's Note:**

> ;I own nothing but the words and situations I control.


End file.
